


Love&Evil

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: deep down, he's always wanted to see him again, see how he's doing after.... all that happened. but he didn't want to see him likethis.





	Love&Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write seventeen _ever_ but I was dying for writing something small and not with a deep plot so I asked if someone could give me a plot idea and R gave me this. It's angst with my 17 otp. Also, I love him. How could I not write it.  
>  He also gave me another prompt a few months ago and I've been working a Lot on it since it'll end up gigantic. But it will be good™  
> This is short and simple but enjoy!

"kim mingyu? is it really you?"

oh. shit. he knew that voice. he _so_ knew that voice. it's been haunting him for two years now, it's obvious he'd recognize it. but still, when he looked to its owner, he was astonished. "jihoon-hyung?" 

what the hell. why did he appear, all of sudden, when he's been doing so well? whatever is up there definitely hates him because this was supposed to be a quick convenience store visit. 

the shorter boy was just like he remembered, but still so different. he was still petit, with a round face, but his cute pinkish hair were now in a violent hue of red, colour similar to wine. he looked like he was the most vivid he'd ever seen him and honestly, it kind of sting. 

"so it _is_ you. it's been so long since we've met. i thought you'd still be in busan."

mingyu smiled sadly, the memories of a heartbroken self who'd run away from the capital after their ugly end floating around his head. it was useless in the end, after all most part of their history happened in there. "i never really belonged there. i couldn't exchange what i have here for that place, so i returned early this year."

"i see", the older said in a low voice. "are you still working for that company, what was its name--"

"pledis? pfft, hell no. we weren't on the same page most of the time, so i started working somewhere else. it's a smaller place and i gain less but at least i do my thing", he stopped and looked at jihoon, who once again just nodded quietly. maybe he should be the one making questions then. "what about you? you probably graduated by now."

"ah, yes.... it was last year, my graduation. i'm still a freelancer composer but i can eat so it's all good."

"you're talented, someone will find and hire you soon."

fuck. bad move. he just blushed and no no _no_ that's cute. don't. stop it, it'll give him hope and make him more miserable. 

jihoon cleared his throat. "you know, we should catch up some day. grab some coffee and just chat. like the old days."

the taller man paused. _no_. this was not happening to him. he knew he hasn't  _exactly_ moven on, but it's been way too long for his brain to scream in danger after hearing something so small as that. 

"i mean, if you want to. we were always close before... you know. we could be friends still."

 _kim mingyu you should run_ , it screamed. 

...yet, as the dummie has been all his life, he nods. he fucking nods. jihoon is holding his phone - when did mingyu give it to him? - typing down his number. "done. i called myself too, so i have your number too."

nice. so even if he pretend he lost it and never ever contact him again, maybe jihoon will message him first and he knows he'll reply and suffer more. just great. 

"hoonie, why did you take so long to get the-- oh. hello there."

mingyu turned to look at the new person. he didn't seem familiar, but he seemed to be close to the shorter man. hoonie. he _hated_ that nickname back then, even with the proper honorifics. 

"oh, wonwoo~ sorry, i met a friend i haven't seen in a while and ended up forgetting of the world", he said, smiling so softly it ache. 

"ah, i'm sorry, this is kim mingyu, and old friend of mine. and this is my boyfriend, jeon wonwoo. he's my age so he's your hyung too."

honestly talking, mingyu didn't hear a word after boyfriend. what? seriously? okay, he was handsome but... it didn't seem right. 

so.... was all of this agony one sided? did jihoon really forget him that easily? 

oh wait. _earth to gyu_. you should say something, his... boyfriend just spoke.

"huh?"

nice job gyu. 

"i said nice to meet you", he rose one eyebrow. damn, he must've made a bad first impression. 

"ah yes... nice to meet you too."

the trio went silent until the newest face spoke again. "excuse me but, have we met before?"

the taller looked for a few seconds at him and nope, definitely a stranger. 

jihoon probably read his expression because he was the one who spoke first. "maybe you saw him once or twice at the campus! he was our junior but he dropped his major."

the oldest hummed. then, turned his attention to the smaller again. "we should be going, you do know my mom's coming home later and she's a really picky eater."

he sighed. "i love her but i _really_ can't cook."

wonwoo giggled and okay, that wasn't what he expected of him. "come on babe, i really don't wanna get on her bad side."

"yes yes~ grumpy. anyway, see you around minggu!"

"ah yes, see you...."

huh. jihoon was smiling so brightly. it was beautiful, but it also made him mad. 

thinking now, deep down, he's always wanted to see him again, see how he's doing after.... all that happened. but he didn't want to see him like _this_. not with another man holding him like this, looking at him like this... doing all the things he wished he was doing, wished he had done more when he could. 

he wanted to hate lee jihoon so much for this but what could he do? he was madly in love with him. it was sickening, it was killing him. but he couldn't fight it. 

love is evil after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda messy and written in one sitting but that was what I wanted to, write something fast and small/thus weak...... Soooo yeah  
> Anyway. Hit me up at twitter or curious cat I'm heecheondo in both


End file.
